


Killing one another

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DR3 killing game au, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: “...I want you to promise me something.”“Yeah? What is it, Kuwata-kun?”He almost visibly flinched at his own name, but with a grit of his teeth managed to stay calm. “We’re… we’re gonna make it out, right? Make it out of here, alive?”“I…” The boy was almost speechless, biting his lip to try and come up with an answer that wasn’t wishful thinking or a flat out lie. “...I don’t know. But… we can try, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> DABS
> 
> CONSIDER: AU WHERE THE FIRST KILLING GAME HAD THE NG CODES AND SHIT.
> 
> THIS IS ACTUALLY PART OF AN AU I'M CURRENTLY WRITING!! CONSIDER THIS BACKSTORY FOR THE DR3 TRIAL AU, MORE OR LESS. DETAILS ABOUT THE TRIAL AU CAN BE FOUND HERE.

_Welcome to the School Korosiai Game!_

  
_The rules are simple;_  
_1\. The time limit_  
_When the time on your bangles runs out, you will be injected with a sleeping drug._  
_2\. The attacker_  
_While you’re asleep, one attacker will wake up. The attacker will be given a time limit to kill exactly one person. So, in theory, the attacker is a traitor! If you don’t take care of it, the students of Hope’s Peak Academy, the future of the nation… won’t have any future at all! If you wanna find the attacker, why not just pick the most suspicious person and kill them off? If the time limit hits, and no one is dead, you’ve won the game!_  
_3\. Forbidden Actions_  
_Take a good look at your bangles. Each one of them has an action that you are not allowed to perform. Perform this action, and your bangle will administer a lethal dose of deadly poison. So, for example, if your action was laughing out loud… upupu- gnhk! Aaaa- aha… ha… *THUMP*_

  
\--

  
The rules video kept playing over and over in Naegi’s head as he sat in the storage room, arms wrapped around his legs which were close to his chest, as if he was trying to appear as small as possible. His thoughts almost drowned out the screeching of the cabinet against the floor, as with a grunt, the all-star also in the room finally pushed it behind the door.  
“Holy shit, that thing is heavy as fuck,” Leon took a step back, wiping his hands on his jeans. “But nothing I can’t handle, eh?”  
Naegi didn’t reply, he didn’t even look up. He was still worried about the bracelets. Olive eyes trailed over to his wrist, the monochrome-marked bangle poking just out his sleeve, red LEDs flashing slowly. Only 5 minutes left until so-called ‘nighty-night’.  
“...Naegi?”  
“Huh?” Finally, he snapped out of his daydream. The lucky student perked up, watching the taller baseball player looking down at him as he leant against the cabinet. “Yeah?”  
Leon paused to stare for a moment, almost looking fond for a second, before he sighed and shook his head. “Nah, s’nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Without another word on the matter, he pushed himself fully upright to walk, making his way over and sitting next to Naegi with his back to the wall.  
“Oh, alright, if you’re sure…” Though he was still sceptical of that statement, Naegi decided it would be best not to push the issue further. He watched for a moment as Leon got settled beside him, before looking away and resting his head on his knees. He felt claustrophobic - and not just because he was trapped in a storage cupboard. He was trapped in a school, trapped with no chance of escape… he could even die here. Without saying goodbye to him sister, to his parents, to no one-  
“‘Ey, Naegi.” The all-star spoke up again, upon noticing Naegi had started to tear up (without even realising himself), his voice oddly soft compared to when they first got here. ‘Let us go, you bastard!’ he’d shouted, calling the bear all sorts of names… until Sayaka Maizono suddenly dropped dead right there in the gym, her bracelet glowing… ‘Witness violence against the headmaster’ was her NG code… Leon’s hands still had bruises from when he’d punched that damn robot in the face. “...I want you to promise me something.”  
“Yeah? What is it, Kuwata-kun?”  
He almost visibly flinched at his own name, but with a grit of his teeth managed to stay calm. “We’re… we’re gonna make it out, right? Make it out of here, alive?”  
“I…” The boy was almost speechless, biting his lip to try and come up with an answer that wasn’t wishful thinking or a flat out lie. “...I don’t know. But… we can try, right?”  
“...Yeah. I guess so.”  
Naegi nodded quietly, glancing down at his bangle - two minutes left. Well… there was no use sitting there in awkward, tense silence. “...Hey, Kuwata-kun? Does… this make us friends now?”  
“Eh?”  
“Well, I mean… we’re sat here, in a damp storage room, protecting each other, so I just assumed-”  
“Yeah, we are.”  
“...We are?”  
“Well, you just asked if we were, right?” Leon glanced over and laughed a little, doing his best to shoot him a smile… though honestly, it was a little shaky. “You’re a strange one, Naegi.”  
“Eheh… thank you, I guess…” A sheepish grin, as he looked away, gulping to himself. There was a strange fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that he never remembered feeling but one that felt familiar nonetheless. He only looked up when there was a nudge at his side.  
“Hey, you said you couldn’t run earlier, right?”  
“Huh? Oh, right. Yeah.” His so called ‘forbidden action’, running in the hallways… how inconvenient that was for him. “What about it?”  
“I, uh… I just thought, ‘cos I know you're forbidden action, you should…” Leon’s voice trailed off, and his gaze fell down onto his own wrist, Naegi realising what was being referenced almost immediately.  
“Oh! Y-you can tell me, if you really want to! Don’t do it if you feel unsafe or anything.”  
“No, it’s not that, it’s just… why would you tell me yours, anyway? We weren’t in danger, so there wasn’t need, was there?”  
“Well, um… I don’t know,” That was true enough - it was more of an impulse than anything else. “I guess I just… trust you.”  
“E-eh?”  
Naegi gave a shrug, looking up at the boy sat next to him. “I think you’re trustworthy, Kuwata-kun. When we get out of here, I want to make sure everyone else knows that, too.”  
The all-star seemed a little shocked, blinking in silence as he took in what had been said in silence-  
_Bing-bong bang-bong! Nighty-night time!_  
The two of them jumped almost in unison as the bangles sang a sickening tune. It was time.  
“N-Naegi, I… I can’t be on my own. That’s my code.” He blurted out, just before a quick yawn, leaning further back against the wall. “Promise me… you’ll keep me alive, yeah?”  
He gave a tired ‘mhm’ in response, feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness, as well as slipping to the side, his head hitting something suddenly. Naegi felt the weight his head was now resting on shift slightly before he fell asleep for real.

  
Naegi woke up around an hour after, the sleeping drug worn off, still alive. He dragged his head off of Leon’s shoulder and moved his hand from within the all-stars lose grip (how did it get there?) as he laughed quietly.  
“We made it, Kuwata-kun. We’re still-”  
No, you made it, Naegi.

  
Leon Kuwata had a knife stuck in his throat. The SHSL All-Star was the first victim of the School Korosiai Game. Naegi screamed in horror, trapped within that locked room with a corpse and his stomach twisted in knots.


End file.
